PenDeKaTan
by ryuuki.k
Summary: [Seventeen] Walaupun asin, keringat dari kerja keras akan berbuah manis. Junhui tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkannya. Tapi Minghao kan gak peka, jadi gak tau deh gimana nasib pendekatan Junhui nanti. JunHao. JunhuixMinghao.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : Seventeen di bawah naungan Pledis Entertainment, seluruh karakter yang muncul di ffn ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa dan orangtua masing-masing, Ryuuki cuma pinjam nama.

 **PenDeKaTan** **© Ryuuki Katsumoto**

 **Warning** : _OOC, School life, AU, Typo_ _(s)_ _, BL_ , dan segala macam keabsurdan di dalam fanfic ini.

Summary: [Seventeen] Walaupun asin, keringat dari kerja keras akan berbuah manis. Junhui tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkannya. Tapi Minghao kan gak peka, jadi gak tau deh gimana nasib pendekatan Junhui nanti. JunHao. JunhuixMinghao.

.

.

Ingat, jaga jarak pandang Anda pada layar.

 _Happy Reading_ ~

.

.

Wen Junhui, itulah nama pemuda yang akan menjadi tokoh utama dalam cerita ini. Perkenalan singkat tentangnya, Junhui hanyalah seorang murid SMA biasa. Pemuda berusia 17 tahun ini cukup pintar, jika kita amati wajahnya dia juga tampan, ramah, baik hati, serta rajin menabung. Namun, sayangnya makhluk satu ini narsisnya naudzubillah. Munculnya sifat narsis tersebut bermula pada suatu kejadian dimana salah satu temannya yang memiliki wajah emo memujinya tampan dan sekilas mirip dengan salah satu member boy band legend, hal itu langsung membuat tingkat kepedean seorang Junhui melambung sampai ke langit, alhasil si pemuda emo tidak berhenti menyesali ucapannya selama tiga hari tiga malam.

Sekarang kita mulai saja kisah seorang Wen Junhui. Diawali dengan cahaya matahari yang bersinar memberi nuansa hangat di seluruh penjuru kota Seoul. Kita amati lebih dalam, tepatnya pada salah satu gedung sekolah, di sebuah ruang kelas, terlihat seorang lelaki yang barusan telah diperkenalkan di atas tengah duduk melamun di bangkunya. Ya, dialah Junhui. Sebenarnya Junhui tidak sedang melamun, melainkan sedang mengamati sosok lain yang ada di ruangan yang sama, duduk di bangku depan, berjarak beberapa bangku dari tempatnya duduk. Junhui tidak berkedip, bahkan dia sampai senyum-senyum sendiri melihat sosok itu, tidak heran jika kalian tahu siapa yang tengah ditatapnya saat ini.

Namanya Xu Minghao, gebetannya Junhui. Sekali lagi, baru gebetan. Kenapa begitu? Karena sekarang Junhui sedang dalam masa PDKT. Baginya, mencuri perhatian Minghao itu sangat sulit, Minghao itu telalu polos corettidak pekacoret, sehingga dia tidak pernah menyadari kode-kode yang telah Junhui berikan padanya. Padahal Junhui kan juga manusia, bisa lelah, dia tuh engga bisa diginiin.

Walau begitu, Junhui bertekad tidak akan menyerah sampai disini saja, dia yakin bahwa keringat dari kerja keras akan berbuah manis. Ia akan terus memegang kata-kata itu sampai Minghao menoleh padanya. Semangat _uri_ Junhui.

"Kau lihat aku disini menunggumu~"

Junhui masih betah memandang sosok Minghao yang jauh di sana, tetapi ia langsung mengernyit saat mendengar suara seseorang menyanyikan sebuah lagu, dan Junhui merasa jika lagu tersebut sangat cocok dengan keadaannya saat ini, makanya dia tidak memprotes suara cempreng yang masih setia bernyanyi itu.

"Menanti akan kehadiran dirimu..."

Junhui sempat menikmati suara misterius tersebut sampai ia mendapati hal aneh.

"Berkali-kali kumenghubungi kamu!"

Hanya perasaannya saja atau volume suara cempreng itu makin tinggi.

"BERHARAP KAU DAN AKU CEPAT BERTEMU!~"

"SIPIT KAMPRET! JANGAN TERIAK DI TELINGA GUE!" sembur Junhui dongkol.

Soonyoung mengelap muka imutnya yang habis terkena siraman hujan lokal, "Makanya jangan ngelamun, nanti kesambet mampus lo," balasnya dengan tampang watados, seakan bukan dirinya yang barusan hampir menjebol gendang telinga Junhui.

Lo tuh yang kesambet, tau cempreng pakai nyanyi segala," cibir Junhui seraya mengelus telinga kesayangannya.

Soonyoung tidak mengubris cibiran teman alaynya itu, "Emang lagi lihatin siapa sih? Serius banget sampai gak kedip 5 menit,"

Junhui kembali memandang sang pujaan hati seraya berujar "Lagi natap masa depan,"

Soonyoung yang penasaran dengan siapa yang dimaksud Junhui pun mengikuti arah tatapan sahabatnya. "EH, SEJAK KAPAN LO NAKSIR JIHOON? TEGA YA LO NIKUNG TEMEN SENDIRI! SIAPA SIH YANG NGAJARIN LO MAIN TIKUNG-TIKUNGAN KEK GINI?"

"SEBELAHNYA PIT! BTW GAUSA TEREAK NAPA?" sahut Junhui yang reflek menutup telinganya walau telat, juga menahan dirinya agar tidak menampar wajah imut bak marmut milik Soonyoung.

Sedangkan Soonyoung segera diam sambil mangut-mangut kalem karena kini tatapan seisi kelas telah tertuju pada mereka berdua. Pemuda marmut itu akhirnya kincep karena tatapan setajam pisau dari Jihoon yang merasa namanya disebut-sebut. Berdeda dengan Junhui, kini hatinya sudah dugun-dugun karena tadi Minghao sempat menoleh ke arahnya walau cuma sekian detik. Aduh, bagi si Junhui itu adalah detik-detik berharga di hidupnya dan akan selalu terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya, dengan begitu Junhui pun kembali melamun dengan khusyuk.

Dia harus bisa mendapatkan hati Minghao, bagaimana pun caranya!

"Eh, pit. Gimana sih cara PDKT yang mujarab?" tanya Junhui sambil menepuk pundak Soonyoung.

"Gatau, lo cari aja jamu PDKT," jawab Soonyoung sekenanya karena sudah malas ngeladenin Junhui yang lagi dimabuk cinta.

Junhui berdecak, temannya satu itu tidak bisa diandalkan. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruang kelas hingga tatapannya menangkap sosok pemuda yang tinggi banget, Kim Mingyu namanya. Si raja kerdus kelas kakap. Junhui langsung tersenyum, sekarang waktunya ia berguru.

.

.

.

Awalnya Mingyu mengira jika dirinya akan dibegal, bagaimana tidak? Sedang enak-enak makan es kucir di perjalanan pulang eh tiba-tiba diseret ke pinggir trotoar oleh orang misterius yang ternyata adalah Junhui. "Eh, ngapain lo nyeret-nyeret gue? Mau ribut? Berani lo?" dia protes sambil masang wajah bak preman pasar.

"Eh tiang bendera, harusnya lo berterimakasih udah gue seret ke pinggir trotoar! Tadi lo makan es di tengah jalan hampir keserempet odong-odong tau gak?" Junhui ikut melotot gak mau kalah.

Mingyu hanya mangut-mangut sambil ber-oh ria, "Oke deh, thanks udah nyelametin gue dari odong-odong," pemuda itu memasang senyum tulus nan ganteng hingga membuat Junhui terpana beberapa detik—eh, gak. Pujaan hatinya itu cuma Haohao seorang! Pikir Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya mencoba mengenyahkan narasi ngawur di atas.

Karena gagal paham melihat Junhui yang geleng-geleng kepala sendiri kayak orgil, Mingyu pun berencana untuk cabut dari TKP. Namun, sebuah tangan menahan pergelangan tangannya, membuat Mingyu menoleh ke belakang dengan heran.

"Eh, jangan pergi dulu, Gyu. Gue butuh bantuan lo," ucap Junhui kini memasang wajah serius.

"Emang kalian butuh bantuan apa dari gue?"

Kini Junhui yang mengernyit heran, ia menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang mengikuti arah tatapan Mingyu, "WOI, NGAPAIN KALIAN DI SINI?" semburnya ke arah Soonyoung dan Seokmin yang entah sejak kapan sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Santai dikit napa?" Soonyoung mengelap muka imutnya untuk yang kedua kali hari ini.

Seokmin ikut menyetrilkan wajahnya yang habis kena siraman lokal, "Kami juga butuh guru tau!"

Mingyu yang gak ngerti apa-apa hanya mengernyitkan wajah gantengnya. "Gue mau pulang, gaes."

Junhui, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin kompak menghalangi jalan Mingyu. "Ajarin kami tata cara modus!" koor mereka kompak.

Mingyu cengo beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum, "Oke, gampang, besok kita bisa langsung praktek." ujarnya menatap calon anak didiknya.

.

.

.

Ini apa? kok gaje banget haha:'3 /slap

entah perasaan aku aja atau emang Junhui makin ke sini makin kocak, jadi tiba-tiba kepikiran bikin ff tentang dia, padahal masih punya hutang ff yang belum dilanjut:')

btw ini ff Junhao pertamaku, semoga para readers suka dan makasih banyak buat kalian yang sudah baca, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya, _annyeong_ ~


	2. Chapter 2

Ingat, jaga jarak pandang Anda pada layar.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Esoknya sepulang sekolah, Junhui, Soonyoung, Mingyu dan Seokmin berkumpul di dekat gerbang sekolah demi melaksanakan praktek modus ala Mingyu yang sudah mereka rencanakan sebelumnya. Mereka berempat mengobrol sambil menanti pujaan hati masing-masing lewat di depan mereka, untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk dimodusin.

"Oke, pertama gue bakal ngasih contoh ke kalian, lihat dan pelajari," ujar Mingyu ketika menemukan orang yang akan menjadi sasarannya sudah berada dalam jarak radius 10 meter.

"Siap, bos!" Junhui, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin kompak mengangguk sambil memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Mingyu.

Yang di perhatikan dengan santai menyisir rambutnya ke belakang, beberapa kali memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah cukup menarik perhatian tante-tante penggemar berondong ganteng macam dia. Tapi, sasaran modus Mingyu bukanlah tante-tante, melainkan murid emo dari kelas sebelah, panggil saja Wonwoo.

Awalnya Junhui sempat syok saat mengetahui jika sasaran Mingyu adalah Wonwoo, sahabat seperjuangannya sejak kecil. Ada sedikit rasa tidak terima jika sahabat kecilnya harus jadi korban modus dari manusia kerdus kelas kakap kayak Mingyu. Tapi Junhui tidak bisa menghentikan Mingyu karena menurutnya ini adalah sebuah misi penting untuk melancarkan rencana PDKTnya dengan Minghao.

Kini Wonwoo sudah berjalan lebih dekat, Mingyu mulai memasang senyum ganteng, membuat siswi-siswi yang bucinin dia pada jerit-jerit ala fangirl boyband Korea, Soonyoung dan Seokmin makin serius mantengin, sedangkan Junhui komat-kamit agar sahabatnya diselamatkan dari segala kejahatan dan kekhilafan.

"Piwittt, cantik, hadap sini dong," ujar Mingyu ketika Wonwoo lewat di depan mereka. Namun bukannya berhenti, Wonwoo justru terus melangkahkan kakinya dengan wajah lempeng plus gak peduli, seakan suara serak-serak seksi Mingyu barusan cuma angin lewat bagi pemuda manis itu.

Junhui, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan cuma bisa terdiam atas kegagalan Mingyu untuk modusin si Wonwoo.

Seusai menatap kepergian Wonwoo, Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya pada tiga orang lainnya, "Nah, gitu caranya modusin, Wonwoo tipe orang tsundere sih, jadi ya malu-malu gitu," ucapnya masih setia memasang senyum ganteng.

'MALU-MALU DARI MANANYA WOI? JELAS LU SAMA SEKALI GAK DINOTIS AMA DIA!' batin Junhui, Soonyoung, dan Seokmin kompakan.

"Oke, sekarang giliran kalian yang praktekin contoh gue tadi," Mingyu menatap satu persatu kawannya sampai perhatiannya tertuju pada Soonyoung yang pertama kali maju.

"Gue mau coba" Soonyoung memulai mempersiapkan aksinya, sedangkan tiga orang lainnya mantengin dari belakang.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seorang pemuda mungil bersurai blonde lewat di hadapan mereka. Setelah mengecek penampilannya berulang kali, Soonyoung pun mulai melakukan apa yang sudah dicontohkan oleh Mingyu.

"Piwittt, Jihoonie, liat aku dong," sapa Soonyoung sambil tersenyum.

Jihoon, pemuda mungil yang notabene menjadi target Soonyoung menghentikan langkahnya, ia menatap si pemuda marmut, "Apa?" sahutnya judes kayak biasa.

Soonyoung hanya tersenyum lebar sekali sampai kedua mata sipitnya jadi makin lenyap ditelan pipi.

Karena Soonyoung tidak segera mengatakan apa-apa, Jihoon akhirnya jengah dan melengos meninggalkan TKP begitu saja.

Si pemuda marmut menatap para kawannya, "KYAAAA! GAES, GUE BERHASIL MODUSIN JIHOON!" dan detik berikutnya ia mendapat kekerasan masal dari tiga makhluk yang lain.

"BERHASIL DARI MANANYA, OGEB?"

"HARUSNYA LO GOMBALIN DIA, NAPA MALAH DIEM CEM ORANG NAHAN KENTUT?"

"BODO PIT, BODO!"

Soonyoung akhirnya tepar di jalanan karena habis mendapat KDRT dadakan alias Kekerasan DaRi Teman(?). "Loh, emang gue salah? Tadi Mingyu nyontohin juga gitu doang dialognya!" protesnya tidak terima.

Seokmin menepuk jidatnya karena tadi ada nyamuk nyasar di sana, Junhui tak habis pikir bagaimana bisa mempunyai teman seabsurd Soonyoung, sedangkan Mingyu sudah pingsan di tempat.

"Eh, Seok, ada gebetan lo tuh!" seru Soonyoung ketika melihat sosok pemuda bermuka teduh yang berjalan tak jauh dari tempat mereka.

Seokmin yang mendengar itu langsung merapikan diri dari ujung rambut sampai ujung sepatu, tak lupa memasang senyum kinclong bak iklan Pepsodent kayak di TV. "Ekhem!" ia mengetes suaranya setelah meminum beberapa teguk air, selain haus, ia juga harus menjaga suaranya agar selalu merdu, maklumin aja dia kan anak paduan suara.

"Cepetan, keburu lewat orangnya!" koor Junhui, Soonyoung dan juga Mingyu yang sekarang sudah siuman dari pingsannya. Kini mereka penasaran apakah Seokmin akan gagal melancarkan aksi modus seperti dua orang yang sebelumnya.

Seokmin melemparkan senyum pepsodent ke arah gebetannya dari kelas sebelah juga, sebut saja dia Jisoo. "Piwittt, hadep sini dong~"

Si Jisoo pun menghentikan langkahnya, membuat Junhui, Soonyoung, dan Mingyu menyerukan "LANJUTTT!" dengan kompak dalam hati.

"Iya?"

Tidak ingin berakhir sia-sia seperti Soonyoung, Seokmin akhirnya melanjutkan, "Bapak kamu maling ya?"

Jisoo mengerjapkan matanya, "Ha? Eh, kok tahu?" sahut pemuda manis itu kalem walau sempat cengo sebentar.

Seokmin makin melebarkan senyumnya, "Karena kau telah mencuri hatiku," jawab Seokmin pede.

Soonyoung dan Mingyu bersorak mencium bau keberhasilan milik Seokmin, berbeda dengan Junhui yang panas-dingin menunggu respon dari Jisoo karena ia tahu kadang kenyataan tidak selalu sesuai ekspetasi. Maklum, dia sudah sering sama yang namanya diPHPin.

"B-bisa aja sih!"

Namun, ternyata respon Jisoo jauh dari apa yang dikhawatirkan oleh Junhui. Pemuda manis dengan senyum teduh itu tampak menutupi wajahnya yang merona menahan malu sambil buru-buru pergi meninggalkan Seokmin.

"CIE CIEEEE!"

"ADOOH, NTAR MALEM ADA YANG TELEPONAN NIH!"

"ASEEK BOSQUE!"

"MANTAP BETUL LO!"

"GUE TUNGGU PEJENYA BESOK!"

Keempat orang itu pun sibuk bersorak merayakan keberhasilan Seokmin yang usai menggombali sang gebetan, tanpa malu jika sekarang mereka telah menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang sekitar, bahkan tukang cimol ikut menatap prihatin kearah mereka. Dasar masa muda. Pikirnya.

Setelah acara teriak-teriak kayak warga yang demo harga BBM, mereka berempat melanjutkan misi awal mereka. Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Mingyu kompak liatin Junhui karena dia satu-satunya orang yang belum melakukan aksi modus.

"Oke, giliran gue," ujar Junhui sambil mengacak helaian rambutnya. Jika yang lain sibuk merapikan diri sebelum bertemu dengan sang gebetan, Junhui malah mengacak-acak penampilannya. Katanya biar gak kayak orang mau foto ijazah, selain itu menurut beberapa sumber yang ia dapatkan, kebanyakan cewek itu lebih tertarik sama cowok berandalan.

Tapi, Minghao kan bukan cewek. Gimana sih, Jun?

Oke, kita tinggalkan saja alasan adanya adegan Junhui mengacak rambutnya di atas. Intinya dengan begitu, ia merasa lebih keren. Sekarang, bersama dengan Soonyoung, Seokmin, dan Mingyu, mari kita simak aksi Junhui yang mau gombalin Minghao.

Junhui tidak bisa mengontrol detak jantungnya ketika melihat sosok Minghao yang berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Entah kenapa melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat Junhui deg-degan tak karuan.

"Every day boom boom, neo ttaemune boom boom,

You got me like boom boom boom boom yeah~

Boom boom boom boom,"

Itu tadi nada dering ponselnya Seokmin yang baru saja dapet SMS dari Jisoo. Cie cie.

Minghao pun sudah semakin dekat dengan tempat nongkrong Junhui dkk.

"Piwitt~ Hao, liat sini dong,"

Pemuda bersurai hitam yang merasa namanya terpanggil menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh ke sumber suara sembari membalas, "Iya?"

Kyaaaaaaa!

Nah, kalau yang ini suara jeritan hati Junhui yang abis dinotis Minghao, maklum namanya juga bucin.

Junhui berusaha tetap cool walau jiwa alaynya mendorong untuk segera pingsan di tempat. Aduh, bagi dia, suara Minghao itu imut banget.

Karena sudah dinotis, Junhui pun melanjutkan, "Hao, bapak kamu copet ya?" tanyanya sebelum kembali berdebar-debar karena menunggu jawaban Minghao.

"Heh, enak aja, bapak gua orang baik-baik tau!"

Plak.

Satu gamparan mendarat dengan mulus di pipi Junhui, mengiringi jawaban Minghao yang tersinggung karena bapaknya dibilang copet. Pada detik berikutnya, Minghao pergi meninggalkan Junhui yang melongo karena bingung harus sedih gara-gara aksi gombalnya gagal atau senang telah merasakan telapak tangan Minghao di pipinya. Tapi, tetap saja Minghao itu jago wushu, jadi tamparannya meninggalkan tato merah berbentuk telapak tangan di pipi Junhui.

"BWAHAHAHA!"

"Mampus, kena tabok,"

"Enak Jun?"

"Udah, nyerah aja, Hao pasti kesel ama lu mulai sekarang,"

Yang bersangkutan memelototi para kawannya satu persatu terutama oknum yang menyuarakan celetukan terakhir. Sampai kapan pun dia gak akan pernah menyerah buat dapetin hati Minghao!

"GUE GAK AKAN NYERAH!"

.

.

.

Maaf ini makin gaje:') terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, review, favorite, dan memfollow, atau bahkan gak sengaja mencet link ff ini/? Semoga kalian suka dgn chapter ini, sampai jumpa di kisah ngenes Jun selanjutnya~ /diwushuJun/ okei, annyeong^^


End file.
